Midnight Snack
by Magpie101
Summary: Rip and Mick end up in the kitchen for a midnight snack and Rip tries to apologize. A random one-shot with Mick and Rip fluff from Rip's point of view. Not a slash. Characters slight OOC


A/N: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow

Rip felt like an idiot. This was a feeling he hadn't felt in years since he was young. Rip allowed himself and half of his crew to be kidnapped by rogue time pirates.

"Great Captain you are." Rip muttered to himself sarcastically

And in the process of escaping he insulted one of his frien… crew adding the cherry to the metaphorical idiot Rip sundae. The second after the words escaped his mouth he regretted it, but it was too late and his brief apology wasn't even close to sufficient. And even better afterwards, he continued to make a fool of himself.

"How could you be so callous and rude?" He asked himself "Saying Mr. Rory had the IQ of meat and calling him and Mr. Snart a package deal."

Rip paced back and forth running his hand over his face "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I'm such an idiot. I'm probably- No I know that it was my words that finally tipped Mr. Rory into betraying us."

"After no progress for so long and re-watching the last message Miranda and Jonas left me… No that's no excuse for your actions. You are supposed to be the calm and collected Captain; not a snarling temperamental mess that snaps at people who don't deserve it."

"Uhhh Captain? You okay? You've been pacing back and forth and muttering to yourself for the last twenty minutes." Said Jax cautiously

"What?" Rip asked his mind a million miles away "Oh, yes I am fine. Let's go find Savage."

But Rip promised to himself before going to work, that if he ever saw Mr. Rory again he would apologize.

* * *

Rip finally got his chance one night after Mr. Snart returned to the team as Heat Wave, not Chronos.

Rip, after tossing and turning unable to fall asleep, decided to give up on sleeping and get a snack from the kitchen. As he slowly padded down the half-lit corridors of the Waverider arriving at the kitchen, he realized he wasn't the only one with the same idea.

Mick was sitting on a stool at the counter eating what appeared to be a donut.

Rip hovered at the door way unsure if he should go in or just go back to sleep, but his decision was made for him when Mick said,

"Are you going to stand there all night or come in?"

"I was just deciding if I should join you. I was unsure if my presence was welcomed or not." Rip replied slightly defensively

"Hmpf like that every stopped you before. Anyways though you aren't getting my donuts." Mick growled while putting his arm protectively around his plate

Rip snorted and said, "Well you are in luck Mr. Rory, but I don't eat donuts."

Rip then moved from the hallway into the room and settled into a stool across from Mick. He took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never. He was finally really going to apologize to Mick.

"Uh Mr. Rory" Rip slowly "I owe you an apology. I should never had said the things I had said to you that day on the Acheron. I was angry and I snapped at you, but that is no excuse for what I said."

Mick stopped for a second and then continued eating his donut and said carelessly, "Whatever Captain I'm over it now. Anyways you only said what you and everyone else was thinking."

Rip bristled at this comment and said, "What do you mean by 'what you and everyone else was thinking?' You do know the rest of the team and I value you as an important member on the team. Right?"

Mick scoffed and put down his donut and looked at Rip.

"Bullshit Captain and you know that. You and 'the team' only began to value me as a member after I came back as Chronos. When I came back with new and important knowledge, that you and your little minions could use to hunt Savage. None of you cared about me when I was just 'Mick Rory' the crazy guy obsessed with fire."

A voice from the hallway broke into their conversation and said, "I hope you do not really believe what you just said Mick. The team and I have always valued you opinion." Kendra blushed a little and looked down before continuing "I admit though when I first meet you I really did not think much of you."

Kendra let out a breath and looked earnestly at Mick before continuing, "But then I met you and really got to know you and trust you after the first mission. How could you ever think that we didn't value you as a team member and a friend?"

Mick didn't say anything except look down and eat another donut.

"Well Mr. Rory, Ms. Saunders. I best be off to bed now" Rip said with a yawn as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

When he was halfway out the door, he turned around and grabbed the donut in Mick's hand and popped it in his mouth.

"Yum" He said with a smile and walked out of the door

Mick looked down at his empty hand shocked for half a second and growled. Kendra just covered her mouth with her hand and smiled.

"Well isn't that what team members do? Share? Anyways Night Mick!" She said with a smile and followed Rip out the door

"Urrgh team mates" Mick said shaking his head with a small smile


End file.
